Howe's Hardware
Howe's Hardware is a former hardware store that first appears in "In Harm's Way" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It is the base of operations for Carver's Group. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the outbreak, Howe's was a hardware and home improvement store with the business slogan "Howe's that for a deal?". At some point it was abandoned and later occupied by William Carver and his followers. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "400 Days" Howe's is first mentioned by an unknown survivor communicating via radio with Tavia. She explains to the "400 Days" protagonists at their camp that they have an abundant amount of food, water and shelter. Wyatt asks if they find a lot of survivors, and Tavia says they used to, but the number of people brought in recently has not been as many. The people that are already there include not only survivors, but whole familes as well. It is unknown how the community was invented. though it is known that the community is run by Carver. the cabin survivors are amongst the first members of the community. Bonnie implied and told Clementine after the cabin groups are captured, that after Luke's, and Carver's disagreements about how they should run the community, and Rebecca's problems showing up, the community is shaken. Walkers have came through before, but Bonnie said they always maintained it. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" After capturing the cabin group and company at Moonstar Lodge, Carver brings them back to his base at Howe's. "Amid The Ruins" Howe's Hardware could be seen swarmed by walkers as Clementine, and the other members of the remaining group struggling to survive the chaos. Walkers can be seen entering the building and can be seen reaching the rooftop where Tavia, and the rest of the inhabitants are as they are firing at the approaching herd, allowing Clementine, Rebecca, and Jane to escape. The fate of the inhabitants is unknown. "No Going Back" Howe's is mentioned a couple of times in this episode; first at the Power Station where Bonnie states that she acquired the bottle of rum from Howe's, and later on after Kenny gets a truck working, Jane suggests they return to Howe's. If Clementine shoots Kenny and forgives Jane, the two of them along with Alvin Jr. return to Howe's Hardware only to find it abandoned, meaning that the walkers either killed or chased off the remaining inhabitants. Clementine and Jane are then approached by a family who can either be allowed in or made to leave. If Clementine and Jane never return there it can safely assumed that the family still finds the place. If denied entrance, the family will leave, though pointing out that they will return and that they "might be dangerous". If invited in, they will gladly join them, with Clementine (Determinant) noting that they can all "start something here". Inhabitants Current Inhabitants *Clementine - Formerly a prisoner, may choose to settle there if she returns with Jane and AJ. (Determinant) *Alvin Jr. - Brought by Clementine and Jane. (Determinant) *Jane - Formerly a prisoner, returns with Clementine and AJ for shelter. (Determinant) *Randy - Husband of Patricia, father of Gill. (Determinant) *Patricia - Wife of Randy, mother of Gill. (Determinant) *Gill - Son of Randy and Patricia. (Determinant) Former Inhabitants *William Carver - the leader of the base. *Bonnie - a member of the base. *Troy - a member of the base. *Tavia - assumed recruiter of the base. *Johnny - a member of the base. *Reggie - a one-armed survivor living in the community. *Stan - a mechanic living in the community. *Hank - a guard living in the community. *Lowell - a guard living in the community. *Tyler - a guard living in the community. *Vera - a guard living in the community. *Tisha - a guard living in the community. *Mike - a survivor living in the community. *Vince - a guard living in the community. (Determinant) *Wyatt - a guard living in the community. (Determinant) *Russell - a guard living in the community. (Determinant) *Shel - a guard living in the community with her sister. (Determinant) *Becca - a child living in the community with her sister.(Determinant) *Radio Survivor - a unseen survivor of the base who worked with Tavia in recruiting. *George - an unseen survivor of the base, killed by Alvin. *Luke - a former member of the base, left the community due to disagreements between him and Carver. *Pete - a former survivor living in the community, left the community with his nephew and sister. *Nick - a former survivor living in the community, left the community with his mother and uncle. *Nick's mother - a former survivor living in the community, left the community with her son and brother. *Rebecca - a former member of the base, left the community due to the conflict between her and Carver. *Alvin - a former survivor living in the community, left the community with his wife. *Carlos - a former doctor living in the community, left the community with his daughter. *Sarah - a former child living in the community, left the community with her father. *Kenny - a former prisoner, left the community. *Sarita - a former prisoner, left the community, and got bit while she was getting out. *Several unnamed members Deaths *George - Killed by Alvin while he along with other cabin survivors were escaping Howe's Hardware. *Reggie - Pushed off the roof by Carver and fell to his death. *Alvin (Determinant) - ''Shot in the shoulder by Hank in Carver's office. *Hank ''(Determinant) - Shot in the chest by Alvin in Carver's office. *William Carver - Head crushed by Kenny in the Stockroom. *Troy - Devoured by walkers outside of Howe's Hardware after he was shot in the crotch by Jane. *Carlos - Devoured by walkers outside of Howe's Hardware. *Sarita (Determinant) - ''Bitten and arm chopped by Clementine outside of Howe's Hardware and either axed by Clementine before reanimation or left to reanimate. Trivia *In the comic book store beside Howe's Hardware, many of the titles are ''"Invincible", "Ghosted", "Super Dinosaur",'' "Manifest Destiny", and ''"Outcast", all of which are real-life comics published by Image Comics and Skybound, the same imprints of The Walking Dead. *Howe's is actually a parody of the real life hardware store chain, Lowe's, with a very similar, blue and white front entrance, a chain-link garden center, recorded audio advertisements for the speaker system, and more. Gallery IHW Preview 3.png IHW Preview 4.png IHW Preview 5.png IHW Howe's 2.png IHW Preview 7.png IHW Howe's 1.png IHW Preview 8.png IHW Pre-Release 1.png IHW Pre-Release 3.png IHW Pre-Release 2.png IHW Howe's 3.png IHW Howe's 4.png Let's go.png IHW Howe's 5.png IHW Howe's 6.png IHW Howe's 7.png IHW Howe's 8.png IHW Howe's 9.png IHW Loading Magazines.png IHW Howe's 10.png IHW Greenhouse.png IHW Howe's 11.png IHW Howe's 12.png IHW Howe's 13.png IHW Clementine Walls.png IHW Scuffle.png IHW Howe's 14.png IHW Howe's 15.png IHW Howe's 16.png IHW Alvin Tortured.png IHW Howe's 17.png IHW Howe's At Night.png IHW Private Time.png IHW Howe's 18.png IHW Oblivious Tavia.png Tavia wants her Walkie back.png IHW New Morning.png IHW Howe's 19.png IHW Howe's 20.png IHW Howe's 21.png IHW Howe's 22.png IHW Bonnie On The Move.png IHW Howe's 23.png IHW Cornered.png IHW Howe's 24.png IHW Howe's 25.png IHW Carlos Death.png IHW Carlos Taken Down.png IHW Sarita Bitten.png IHW Stump.png Sarita scared with her bite.png AmTR last seconds for Sarita.png AmTR The Bite.png AmTR 66.PNG Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations